Adrenaline Rush
by silfursvik
Summary: Bella Swan LIVES for the adrenaline. But can she handle 3 different vampires who all want her for their mates? Aro, because he has the power? Carlisle, becuase no one could be more sweet/caring? Jasper, because she craves the feeling only he can give her?
1. Chapter 1

**Big thank you to 01katie for giving me the idea that began this story. Please ENJOY!**

"Please!" I half-shouted, half-whined as I dropped onto my knees beside Angela's chair so suddenly that it made her jump. I latched myself onto her arm and refused to let go until she gave me the answer I wanted. "Please, please, please, please, please…" I chanted, shaking her back and forth.

I had to give it to Angela. She was a strong one, her raven's hair all smoothed back into a pony tail, her thick-framed glasses perched on the end of her small nose, her grey-blue eyes refusing to look and me, her full lips pressed together in a firm line. She was about to crack though.

"Please, please, please, please—"

"Bella, I said no!" she said. "Please, I don't want to go."

I collapsed onto the floor in a childish huff, staring down at my silver camera. "Come on, Angela. Look at it outside! It's absolutely beautiful, imagine how it would look in the forest. It would be breathtaking!"

I started clicking through the pictures I had on my camera already. I relished at the sight of the beautiful wildlife. Angela and I both wanted to be Wildlife photographers, ever since we could hold out cameras.

I came across a picture of me and her. I had to smile. She had been my best friend since forever. We were so different, yet so alike. I had auburn colored hair that was very long and twisted down my back in wild curls. My friends told me that it made me look like super sexy model. They do also say though that I would look better with a tan, but my skin just refuses to turn any color in the sunlight other than red, and I refuse to get a spray tan. Plus, I'm rather fond of the white, cream and roses color of my skin. I have deep brown eyes, too. And we're both very thin.

"We'll stay close to the house," I persuaded her.

My house was surrounded by nothing but forest on all sides but two, the front of my house and the left of it. And I was free to explore the entire thing. The only problem was that Angela was afraid to go into the forest, afraid of what might be hiding in there.

"I don't know, Bella," she said quietly, but at least she was considering it.

"Please," I begged softly, turning back to her. "Just imagine it. I promise you, it'll all be worth it when you see how beautiful it us. Come on, we _have _to do this. That photography project is almost due, and we didn't do anything yet. If we take pictures out there we're guaranteed an A. "

"Yeah, I know…."

"Than what are we waiting for? Angela, how many reports do you seriously hear about people turning up dead in the woods? What do you think is going to happen to us? Nothing. We'll be perfectly fine."

She rubbed her arm and sighed through her nose.

"Please? I really want to do this, but it won't be fun without you."

Finally she groaned and slumped back into her chair, rolling her eyes. "The things we do for our insane best friends," she muttered.

I squealed in delight and jumped to my feet, engulfing her in my hug. "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, Angela, thank you! Come on, we're losing daylight."

I all but dragged her out my house by her hair. She hesitated when we reached the end of my yard, but I assured her once again that we would stay in sight of the house and I knew my way like I knew the back of my hand, and we disappeared into the tree line.

It had just rained the night before. Not that that was anything special, it _always _rained in this stupid little town—yes, this is a town, I didn't believe it at first either—called Forks, Washington. But the rain brought even more beauty, it was exactly as I described it. Breathtaking.

We walked at first, looking for only the best things to take pictures of. We absolutely hated using the flash on our cameras, it was completely stupid that people would do that when trying to capture nature, so we searched for the lightest parts of the forest. We had to find the perfect lighting were all the magnificent colors could be captured perfectly.

Eventually, even before we took any pictures, my house was out of sight. I didn't even notice until Angela mentioned it, but once we began taking pictures she relaxed almost instantly.

We took pictures of the suns shining rays as they collided with the tree trunks. We took pictures of the moss hanging off the branched of the trees and how all the droplets of water on it made them glitter in the sunlight. I snapped a picture of a small purple flower, the water droplets distinct on the petals, sparkling in a single ray of sunlight. We walked up a hill and I took a picture of it so you could see the slant of the wet dirt hill and the tress sticking straight up.

Angela's favorite thing to photograph was running water. We discovered a little stream that ran a long way all the way down the hill, a gorgeous waterfall. I snapped a picture, then took some of the cool, clean water from it and splashed it on my face. It felt nice. Angela took nearly half an hour just photographing the waterfall. While I waited for her, I decided to try my hand and climbing the nearby tree.

"Bella!" she nearly shrieked. "What the hell! Get down—!"

I waved at her frantically to silence her. I was about eight feet off the ground, and just a single branch away from a birds nest with some baby blue jays in it. I tried to be as silent as possible as I slithered up the trunk of the tree and snapped the picture. I laughed in my excitement, but they didn't fly away. I guessed they were too young to fly yet.

"Winning picture, Angela!" I called to her. "Right here!"

She laughed. "Awesome. But please, come down, I'm getting extremely nervous."

"Come down?" I echoed. "No way, _you_ should come _up_. It's beautiful up here, Angela."

I hugged the branch so I wouldn't fall and looked at the chirping blue jays, then looked out into the forest. It really was beautiful. I could see a lot farther actually. When I looked out and down though, I could see something moving through the bushes. I smiled, about to call out to Angela that there was a deer over there, but then stopped. It wasn't a deer.

"Angela" I said, the fear distinct in my voice that had raised a few octaves higher, "don't move, okay? Don't make a single noise."

"Why?" she asked.

I bit on my lip and locked my gaze on the lean body of the mountain lion crawling through the bushes just a few yards away. I was panicking, my heart thumping loudly. What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? I gasped when I saw the direction it was slowly stalking in, right towards Angela. I quickly broke a stick off of the branch above me and hurled it at the lion. It bounced off its head and it looked up at me.

"Hey," I called, waving my arms at it. "Over here, stupid animal!" I motioned for Angela to run and she began climbing higher on the hill, up the stream. "I'm fine, go!" I instructed.

The lion began to come towards me, I could hear the low growling coming out of it. I tried to climb down from the tree, but the branch below me snapped in my haste. I scream and latched onto the branch I was holding on to, watching the branch below me tumble to the ground. Now I had nothing to put my feet on, and I was stuck hanging there on that branch for dear life.

I looked down at the lion, watching it tense below me, then spring forward. But just before it's claws reach me, something knocked it out of the way in a white blur of motion. I strained my eyes to see, and there was a man, crouched on the ground and tensed exactly like the lion. I couldn't see his face, all I could see was a mess of tangled, blonde hair.

The lion jumped at the man and I screamed again in fear for the man. But the man sprung up at it at the same time, and they collided with each other. And then there were howls from the animal that could only be made from an animal in extreme pain. The man had the animal crushed in his arms, that was all I can see. Then it slowly stopped moving, and went limp onto the ground as he let go of it.

I caught sight of Angela, she was visibly shaking, her hands covering her face. I didn't know what to think of what I had just seen, but I was just focusing on not falling to my death. I tried to at least pull myself up onto the branch, but I didn't have the strength to swing my legs up.

Then I was on the ground. I didn't fall, but I was on the ground, standing upright on my feet. And that man was standing right in front of me, the lion dead at his feet.

He was at least six feet tall. He looked muscular, but lean, and he had white skin. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was curly and shaggy looking, and eyes that looked almost like a dark purple color, and also had bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes like he had been deprived of sleep for weeks. He glowed with inhuman beauty, but I also didn't feel right next to him. I could feel my heart still pounding, the blood racing through my veins, feel the danger crackling through the air around him.

I loved it.

_Blood. _

I looked at his face and my mouth dropped open. _Oh my God. _His dark, thin lips were twisted up into a one-sided smirk, and dripping from the corner of his mouth was a trail of bright red blood.

"One could thank someone for saving their life instead of gaping like the other person had five heads." His voice was deep and smooth, laced with a southern accent.

I snapped myself back to my senses. "Well, one could if said person didn't just witness the killing of a mountain lion without any weapons and the person that did the killing doesn't even have a tear in their clothing."

"But I still did save your life," he said, slowly stepping closer to me.

"Thank you," I said to appease him.

"You're welcome."

"Now are you going to tell me who you are?"

"No, I don't think so."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Pout all you want, cupcake. You'll just have to get used to disappointment."

"Fine," I said stubbornly. "Don't tell me who you are. But tell me _what _you are."

He chuckled darkly as he circled me, and came to a stop behind me. I could feel him standing right behind me, then he stepped up so that my back was pressed against his chest. His arm snaked around my waist to hold me against him and his hand brushed across my neck. I gasped and tried to get away from him, but all I ended up doing was pushing myself further against him to get away from his touch. His hand was literally as cold as ice.

He leaned down so that his nose grazed my collarbone and up my neck, and his lips stopped just at my ear. "Vampire," he breathed so quietly that I could barely hear him.

My breathing hitched. "Vampire," I echoed more quietly than he had.

"You smell amazing," he murmured. "And…."

"And what?"

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow," he said, and then he was gone.

I felt no presence anymore, no cold hands on my body. But his presence lingered with me, my skin tingled where he had touched me, and his words echoed through my head. My heart and blood were still racing.

Angela stood a few yards away from me, looking on terrified. I thought she might faint. But I think everything was forgotten when a smile broke out on my face and she was only enraged.

"Bella Swan!" she exploded, spitting out my name like it was a curse. "Your damn need for adrenaline is going to get us killed!"

"I know," I whispered, hearing the excitement in my voice.

**Please review! ! ! ! Let me know what you think of the beginning of this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry."

Angela sighed. "I know, Bella. You've said that, like, a hundred times now."

"I'm sorry," I said again for the hundredth and first time.

She exhaled deeply. I slowly reached over and poked her in the ribs, to which she straightened up and slapped my hand away, still refusing to look at me. I sung her name over and over again, poking her. After almost a minute of that, it begun a slapping war between us.

"Of all the annoying—!" she exclaimed, then groaned and pushed herself away from me and out of my reach.

I looked at her for a minute in silence, then got down on my knees in front of her. Again I softly said her name, taking her hands in mine.

"What, Bella?" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I'm really, really sorry. But would you please just look at me?"

Finally she turned her head and her eyes met mine, I relaxed.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

She just looked at me for a long time, then shook her head to my relief. "I don't hate you. But I'm very mad at you."

I sighed and nodded. "I know you are. And that's why I'm really sorry. Believe me, I—"

She cut me off sharply, which was not a tone she often used. "Bella, you knew how much I didn't want to go with you. I begged you not to make me as much as you begged me to go. I really, really didn't want to go, but still I did." She stood up suddenly, ripping her hands out of mine. "And you nearly got us killed!"

I stayed on the ground, looking up at her. "I know," I said miserably.

Angela clearly did not enjoy the thrill of it as much as I did. It saddened me more than the thought of dying itself. She was too careful, too scared of the world. That's not how life is meant to be lived.

I'm not saying you have to go out and basically look for near-death experiences like I do, but….

At any case, the near-death experiences are more like attracted to me then just randomly stumbling upon me. But I enjoy them, none the less.

"We could have died," Angela continued, quietly furious, bubbling on hysteria. "Both of us could have died."

"Actually, both of us were saved," I muttered.

She glared down at me from over the edge of her glasses, I quickly shut up. "Yeah. Saved by a psycho guy who could have killed us! And you promised me that we would stay in sight of your house. Bella, we were nowhere close to your house!"

"I know, but that was my honest mistake," I said. "I really didn't realize how far away we went."

"Well, I did," she muttered.

"You should have said something to me if you were so nervous," I told her. "Anyway, I thought it was worth everything." I touched her leg and offered her a smile. "It was beautiful out there, Ang. Absolutely beautiful. And that A+ will be worth it."

"It better be," she said, joining me to sit on the ground.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked fearfully.

She sighed, then smiled and put her arms around me, pulling me close to her. I embraced her back.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"But next time you ask me to follow you deep into the woods where dangerous animals live—and I'm not just taking about the mountain lions—and there are absolutely no trails to follow so you won't get lost…I'm going to have to pass up your offer."

I smiled. "As you should."

I could hear the keyhole of the front door rattling, and it scared me. I usually heard my father's police cruiser pulling up in the driveway. Angela and I helped each other to our feet as my dad walked into the house.

"Bella?" he called out before coming into the living room.

I smiled at him. "Hi, dad."

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised. "Hi, Angela."

Angela waved. "Hello, Chief Swan."

"I didn't know you would be here," my dad said. "Are you going to stay for dinner? 'Cause I was just gonna order out for some pizza."

I gave Angela a pleading look, and she returned it to me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really wish I could stay, but I can't. My mom is expecting me home by now, I was supposed to help her with something."

He nodded, leaning up against the wall. "Okay, Angela. It was good to see you again. You're a little too much of a stranger around here."

I helped Angela gather her things. "It was nice to see you, too. Bye, Bella."

I gave her a parting hug, whispering in her ear to keep the details of our day's adventure vague, and looked down sadly as she left. I wished she could have stayed, I really didn't want to be alone right now. And I wouldn't doubt she feels the same. The day is probably heavier on her shoulders than on mine.

My dad put his hand on the top of my head as I passed by him, petting my hair. "So how was your day, kiddo? You two do anything interesting?"

I shrugged. "Not really. We worked on that project for photography class. I took a lot of cool pictures, do you wanna see them?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

I skipped over to my bag and retrieved my camera, and showed him how to scan through all the pictures. I watched carefully over his shoulder in case he wanted to experiment what the rest of the buttons did. My dad was not good with technology. At all. My mom isn't either. They literally repel technology, they send it running away, screaming. Which brings two questions to my mind: How do they survive everyday life, and how did I turn out to be such a wiz at this stuff.

"They'll be prettier when I print them out and put them in a book."

"They're very pretty, Bells," dad said, "but I really wish you wouldn't climb trees like this." He gave the camera back to me, the slideshow paused on the picture I took looking down from the tree I nearly killed myself climbing in.

"I'm fine," I assured quickly. "Dad. I never fell out of a tree yet."

"Yeah, but it's you," he said with a hand sweep towards me from head to toe.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, hurt by his insult.

He gave me a serious look. "I mean, Bella, that you are an accident waiting to happen. You attract danger like a magnet from hundreds of miles away."

"Okay, no need to blow it up in my face," I muttered, turning my camera off.

"You know what I mean," he said softly before picking up the phone a dialing for the pizzeria.

I took my bag and my camera and hurried up the stairs with them, making a sharp turn into my room and closing the door. I threw my bag on my untidy bed and went right to my computer, turning on the old, dusty thing. As it began to hum to life and I waited, I looked around my room and realized it needed a little bit of a cleanup.

I began going around the room and picking up piles of dirty clothes, dumping them into my hamper. I kicked aside all the clean clothes for later folding and hanging up. Amongst the dust bunnies, I finally found my TV remote under my bed. I quickly snatched it up and turned on the TV to one of my favorite movie channels, browsing what was on. From the floor, I stared up at the screen of the TV hanging up on my wall. I was immediately captured by the title of the movie playing, _Interview With The Vampire. _I scrutinized the screen carefully.

I knew this movie was also a book, but I have never read the book or seen the movie before. Years ago, I remember a friend of mine once telling me about the book she was reading, and gushing over the vampire Lestat de Lioncourt. I thought I would never hear the end of it. And after that, I completely forgot everything about this. I was never interested in anything like this, but now I was very much, (no guess why).

The white-skinned, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and—I had to admit it—_extremely_ good looking man on the screen I immediately recognized was the vampire Lestat. He abruptly kicked the cover off of a coffin in front of him, what I thought was a table, and scooped up the bleeding, bawling girl beside him into her arms, dropping her into the coffin.

"It's a coffin!" the girl screamed. "It's a coffin, let me out!"

The cover slid over her, concealing her within the coffin. While this was happening there was an occasional cut to a close up of a dark-haired, green-eyed vampire who was obviously not approving of this. Lestat jumped over the coffin and sat himself on top of it, banging on it twice with his fist.

"It's your coffin, my love. Enjoy it. Most of us never get to know what it feels like."

The dark-haired vampire knocked a vase of flowers onto the floor and spun around in fury. "Why do you _do _this?"

"I like to do it," Lestat replied. "I enjoy it. Take your aesthete's tastes to purer things. Kill them swiftly if you will! But do it! For do not doubt, you are a killer, Louis!"

Lestat angrily flipped the lid off the cover, sending it flipping into the air. He walked around the coffin and knelt down beside it and the girl inside sat up.

"What's that, my love?" Lestat said.

"It's a coffin," the girl cried again.

"Oh," Lestat said, sounding surprised, "why so it is. You must be dead."

Louis looked incredulous, glancing away and back at Lestat again.

The girl looked at Louis. "I'm not dead, am I?" she asked, standing up shakily.

"No. You're not dead."

"Not yet," Lestat said, standing up and folding his arms across his chest.

"You finish this, you finish this _now_!" Louis growled at Lestat.

"You finish it!" Lestat snapped.

"Save me from him," the girl begged. "Save me!" she cried, falling over and out of the coffin, into Louis' arms. "Don't let me go! I can't die like this! I need a priest!"

"My friend is a priest, he'll hear your sins before you die," Lestat said. "Unless…unless you make her one of us."

"No!" Louis roared.

"Then _take her_, Louis!" Lestat implored. "End her suffering! End yours!"

"No."

Lestat looked at Louis for a moment, then stomped his foot, and took the girl into his arms. He sunk to the floor with her, his teeth attached to her neck, and didn't arise until he had drank all the girl's blood, leaving her dead.

I could feel and hear how erratic my breathing was becoming, and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from the screen. How cruel, and how horrible…

For anyone else, this movie is for entertaining, a good movie to watch when it's on. For me, this was horror.

I had just met a man who told me he was a vampire. And I believe him, one-hundred percent. No doubt. Had anyone been in my place, even the deepest non-believers, they would have believed this blonde-haired man who whispered in my ear his dark secret.

"In the Old World, Louis," Lestat said, "they call it the Dark Gift. And I gave it to you."

I turned away from the screen, with tears burning in my eyes. I didn't know what was going on with me. Maybe I was crying for the girl on the screen. Maybe I was crying for how cruel this Lestat was. Or maybe I was crying for me, me who I know could be a meal this blonde-haired vampire just as this poor girl was to Lestat.

Was this how vampires really acted? So horrible like this? And if I met up again with this blond-haired vampire…? What would happen then?

_"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow," he said, and then he was gone._

"God, pull yourself together, Bella," I whispered harshly to myself.

I was being ridiculous though. I shouldn't be thinking about these things. It's just stupid. _Bella, you're getting yourself all worked up for nothing. _

I took deep breaths and forced the tears away, then finally got to my feet. My computer was on now, and I plugged a cord into my camera and the other end into the computer. I stayed standing as I started the printing process of my pictures. Then I sat on the edge of my bed, leaning forward, and continued watching the movie.

"Louis!" Lestat shouted. "Come back! You are what you are!" He stopped running at the door, and smiled.

_"Merciful death, how you love you precious guilt."_

I gasped, standing up at once, sucking in a huge breath to scream. The last line that came from Lestat was not just him saying it, but also a voice that rose above the rest was a deep, smooth, southern-accented voice that said the line in my ear. But before I could scream, an ice cold hand clamped over my mouth, and an arm snaked around my waist to pull me back against a cold chest.

"Don't scream," he said quietly.

Tears came to my eyes again, and I shivered against the temperature of his skin, goose bumps rising up on my arms. I could feel my heart nearly about to pound out of my chest, feel the blood racing in my veins. Just as the effects he had on me in the forest earlier today. If he took his hand away from my mouth, I couldn't promise him that I wouldn't scream.

"Are you going to behave if I let go of you?" he asked.

At first I just stayed frozen, then I tried to swallow, and I shook my head.

"No? You're not?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Well, I suppose that's alright. I rather like a fighter."

How can my heart really increase in speed? I think the beating of my heart was becoming so fast that the beats were just stringing together as one to just make this humming sound. Or is that me passing out?

But anyway, his hand still slowly loosened from my face. Little by little his hand came away from my mouth, testing to see if I was going to scream. I didn't. He sighed softly, his other hand wrapping around my waist too, holding me to him. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his cold cheek laying against mine.

"_Interview With The Vampire_?" he said. "Did I arouse your interest in vampires, darlin'?" I could tell he was smiling.

I didn't answer him.

He gave one quiet chuckle, then reached out for the lamp on my nightstand. _"Shall we put out the light…and then put out the light." _

And with that, he twisted the lamp off, and everything turned to blackness.

**Hahaha! oh, i KNOW you guys freaking hate me for leaving it right there.  
>^^ love youuuu<br>Please Review! let me know what you think!  
><span>Interview With the Vampire scene links can be found on my profile, if you haven't seen the movie check out what Bella was watching. <span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the unbelievable delay on this story! SOMEONE (*cough cough* little sibling *cough cough*) decided to play with my computer and delete whatever they feel like, including stories marked vitally important! Anyway, uploaded now. ENJOY!**

I sat in my computer chair and watched the last of my pictures print out. They came out beautifully, the nature that was just in my backyard.

I better get an A for that project.

One by one, I took each picture, examined it, and put it into my picture book. Looking at all the pictures, I couldn't help but think of _him. _The blonde-haired vampire. Jasper, I had learned was his name. I thought back to last night…back to our midnight activities….

_The room went dark, completely black. I couldn't see anything. I didn't dare move, not even if I thought I could. I didn't make a sound. My body was still against his. The funny thing was that even though his body was hard as rock and cold as ice, I liked the way it felt, and it felt like I fit perfectly in his arms._

_His hands were all over my body then. His cold lips kissed my neck, brushed against my skin, his teeth trailing along the skin. All of this gave me shivers of pleasure, and I felt faint. His hands slowly traveled their way down my stomach, molding to fit to all of my curves. I suddenly felt my face start to heat up. That was ignored however, because of a sudden growing heat between my legs. I moaned softly before I could stop myself._

_He laughed softly against my neck. "Got something to say, darlin'?"_

_"S…stop," I said. "Oh…God… N-no! Stop, stop, stop!"_

_I ripped myself away from his hands, missing the touch immediately, but I held myself. What the hell was I doing? Just standing there while some stranger felt me up? _

_No. I was standing there enjoying a vampire feel me up. _

_Damn good-looking, incredibly sexy, impossibly seducing vampires._

_In my hasty escape from him, I tripped over whatever in the darkness, but luckily caught myself on the end of my bed. Before I could straighten myself up, he was over me, preventing that. He whispered in my ear not to move, and I froze at once. He gently moved my hair away from my neck and resumed placing cold kisses all over that area. His hand traveled down my back, over all my curves again, down my legs which I felt getting weak. My hands balled into fists around my bed sheets, the tension from his teasing killing me. _

_Oh, God, what was I doing!_

_"Please…" I begged. Then knowing that could be taken the wrong way, I said, "Please stop. Stop, stop. Stop touching me."_

_He did, but he lingered over me, like he didn't know what to do. I moved away from him quickly, going over to my nightstand and fumbling blindly for the light switch on the lamp. Not finding it, I gave up, panic-stricken. _

_"Why should I stop?" he said, his voice right next to me. "Why do you want me to? I know you're enjoying it." _

_"Y-you d-don't know anything," I quickly stuttered out. _

_"Oh, do you think so?" he chuckled quietly, smugly. "I know more than you think. In fact, I know more about you than even you know when it comes to things like this."_

_Oh, just the sound of his voice was pure, sexual pleasure._

_I scrambled away from him, not getting far. I brushed against him as I crawled onto my bed and pressed myself against the pillows, eyeing his dark form fearfully. _

_"Damn," he muttered. "You are so sexy."_

_I was at a loss on how to reply to that._

_"You believe what I told you about myself, don't you?" he asked. "About what I am?"_

_I nodded hesitantly._

_"I don't have to prove it to you?"_

_My heart stuttered. "I believe you."_

_"I have a special gift," he purred, putting his hands on the bed, making it creak, and leaning towards me. "A gift that allows me to feel everything you're feeling right now, and also lets me control what you're feeling. I'll admit that I have a little part in the way of the pleasure you're feeling, but mostly it's all you. I am aware of every little thing you feel."_

_"You're doing this to me?" I gasped. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"I want you," he said. "And I shall have you. Soon, very soon, you will learn that you belong to me. You have belonged solely to me since I laid eyes on you earlier. Or rather, since I first smelt you."_

_"What do you mean?" I demanded._

_"Vampires find their mates in a very unique way—through their scents. And you have the sweetest scent I've ever smelt in all my two hundred years. I knew everything about you—your past, present, and future—as soon as I smelt you. You are mine, and always will be."_

_"I…I think you have the wrong girl," I disagreed. "This is…wrong. This is so very wrong. Please, just leave me alone."_

_"I can't do that, and not just because I don't wish to. The roots are too deep. You will be mine. As I said, you don't need to realize that now, you will come to learn it." Amusement dripped into his voice. "Yet I would say that you're a quick learner. Already your body knows whom it belongs to."_

_"Who are you?" I whispered. _

_"It's not very important. I've already told you everything you need to know except what I am called. Name's Jasper Whitlock, darlin'. You can call me your lover, and call me any time you wish."_

_"No doubt getting you to show up wouldn't be a problem, now kindly tell me how I get you to leave."_

_He tsked unappreciatively. "You should just let me fix that attitude of yours. Remember what you were feeling before, Bella."_

_Him saying my name nearly took my breath away._

_"Remember that you enjoyed it, and don't deny it. It's not wrong to give in to what makes you feel good. I can make you feel that way again. I know you like the way I make you feel. You love the sexual pleasure, you love it just as much as you love the adrenaline, Bella. You love the way I put you on edge, the way your heart races and the blood pumps and your mind suddenly makes you do whatever you feel like."_

_I had no control. I don't know if it was just me, or him controlling my emotions. I was not in control of myself at all as I silenced him by practically jumping on him. I pressed my lips to his, my hand touching his smooth cheek, tracing his hard jaw. My hands reached around his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. His lips were hard and soft on mine, moving with mine perfectly, urgent and gentle. He was on my bed, kneeling on it like me, his arm wrapping around my waist to hold me against him. I pressed myself against him, one of my hands leaving his hair to mimic what he was doing to me, my hand moving up and down his back, down his chest. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, I immediately opened my mouth for him. _

_We went down on the bed. We wrestled to see who would be on top of who. He grabbed my thigh and hitched my leg up to his hip. I felt the buttons on his shirt and unthinkingly started unbuttoning it, and the only thing on my mind was getting us both completely undressed. I got his shirt unbuttoned all the way, my hand feeling his smooth, perfectly sculpted chest. He shrugged it off completely and started undoing the buttons of my shirt, and together we practically ripped off my tank top. _

_In a blur of motion he switched our positions so that I was under him. With one hand, he pinned both of my hands above my head and dove down to kiss my shoulders and my neck, nipping teasingly at the skin, his other hand caressing my breasts over my bra. His kisses trailed down my stomach, then his hand was undoing the single button on my jean-shorts and pulling down the zipper, then they were gone from my body._

_His eyes ran over my appearance hungrily, lit with desire and approval. "You have the cutest underwear. Too bad it shall have to all come off."_

_I have no idea what suddenly snapped me out of it, but I was suddenly freaking out. Sexual pleasure, good. Sex, not good. I could have kissed him and had him touch me all night, but I never considered sex. Especially since I was a virgin. _

_His finger hooked around the waistband of my underwear, and I finally found my voice._

_"No, no, please!" I cried. "Don't."_

_In shock at first, then angry, he looked me in the eyes, keeping me pinned down. "What do you mean no?" he demanded. "No? I thought this was what you wanted. No? Now you're being ridiculous. This was going all so well, why ruin it now?"_

_"I'm a virgin," I blurted out._

_"I know that," he said. "Your scent is very clean. Good. That means you will truly be mine only. It's perfect."_

_"No, no, I can't. I just can't…have sex. Not with you."_

_He raised an eyebrow ._

_"I mean, I don't know you at all. I can't do this yet." I was abruptly angry. Who the hell was he to be demanding why I didn't want to have sex? "Hey, listen, I'm reserved for someone I actually like. Okay? I don't know if I like you yet, I don't know you. As far as I know, you're distrustful. How can I even know these emotions are real, and it's not just you making me feel this way so you can have me. And how can I trust a vampire right away? You're crazy, get off me! Let me go!"_

_He didn't let up, didn't unpin my hands from the mattress. _

_"Fine. We don't have to have sex tonight, but there are plenty of other thing we can do, you know?"_

_I bit my lip. "I…I want you to leave," I said quietly, feeling my face heat up again. _

_"No, you don't. You're a liar to me and yourself. But you will come around, I know. I'll be waiting for that day, it'll be on my mind every moment of every day and night. Know that. And I'll be determined to make sure that you don't forget. If I have to, I shall come back here every night and repeat all this. Every night until it becomes too much for you, and you'll want it."_

_"We'll see," I said. "Something tells me that you won't be able to handle it as long as I can."_

_"I won't be duped into making a bet like that with you, love," he said, smirking. "It'll come sooner than you think."_

_"We'll see," I repeated._

_"We shall," he said happily, and finally let go of my hands._

_I sighed in relief, my wrists were really beginning to hurt. I rubbed them to ease the pain as Jasper got off me. I sat up and looked at him, he already had his shirt back on, the first three bottom buttons done, leaving his chest bare. _

_God, yeah, he did that on purpose. _

_"I'll see you very soon," he said, and then he was gone._

_I laid back down on my bed…pulled the blankets over my body…and closed my eyes. I don't know if I was so tried that I just fell right asleep or if I fainted. _

I finished putting my pictures into the book, closed it up, and shoved it into my backpack. I was so glad today was Friday, right now I cannot deal with school.

I gathered my stuff and went downstairs, glad my dad had left for work. The last thing I needed was him asking me if I slept okay. I made myself a poptart and a glass of milk, ate it quickly, and skipped out the door.

I hated my car. I drove a piece of crap, bulky truck that was supposed to be red but was faded and rusty so much that it looked orange, the worst of all the colors of the rainbow. Next to yellow, that is. It looked like an absolute hazard and accident waiting to happen. Of course, my dad got it for me, and I would never tell him how much I hated it. As far as he knew, it was perfect, and if it dies—God hoping—I would want a car exactly like this one, right down to the last dent in the bumper.

I had a real passion for cars. I knew cars better than most guys did. What I really want was something that rides smooth and fast, something I could go over the speed limit in, something to street race in. I couldn't dream of doing any of that in my truck. Man, I hated even saying _my _truck. The thing couldn't even go over sixty, if I was lucky I would get to fifty. _The Thing_—now that was a promising name.

I drove _The Thing _to school as fast as it would allow me to, parking in my usual in the school parking lot, and heading right over to the last building to my first period. First period was photography class. As soon as I got there, I put my bag down in my seat, walked over to the teacher's desk, and dropped my picture book onto her desk.

"Here's my project," I told her. "It's my own book so I would appreciate it if you didn't write the grade on it or on any of the pictures. And I hope you like it, because you have no idea what I had to go through to get those pictures."

**So, whatdaya think? Should i still continue? You guys liking it? Lemme know! and THANKS FOR READING!**

**(I promise it will start to get more interesting...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy hell...this chapter took a long time to get out. I know, if I were you guys, I would be pissed at me to. I've just had so much school work lately, and now with finals coming up, I've been so busy. sorry.  
>but, on the brighter side, I have the next few chapters compeltely planned out. They should be out quickly.<br>ENJOY!**

The day went worse than I expected it to. It was supposed to be normal, cool, like every other day. Instead, all through school, I jumped at any loud noise and any dark shadow, just waiting for a vampire to pop up somewhere. I really expected it.

And, I found myself disappointed when none did show up.

I resorted to the one thing I knew for sure always got my mind off of things and calmed me. I didn't even step into my house; I opened the door, threw my backpack in, grabbed the camera on the table near the door, and headed for the beach.

It was a really nice day out. The sun was out, shining and warming all that it touched. It was breezy by the beach, the waves bristled, the wind carried a song through the entire scenery. I hadn't taken a lot of pictures; I later had an idea to wait for the sunset. Now, that would have been an amazing picture.

I stood on top of a stone wall, far down the beach where the road started to narrow into the woods, looking down. The water swirled white at the bottom, splashing up the wall as it crashed into it. I wasn't thinking of anything in particular, or even just watching the water. I was dozing off with my eyes open.

"Hey—!"

I gasped and lurched off balance in surprise. My toes were on the edge of the wall. Bits of the wall fell off. My arms failed. The breeze whipped into my face as the waves below became more agitated, as if excited I was going to fall into them, calling out to me. My heart stuttered.

A hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back, saving me from gravity and the crumbling edge of the wall. My breath rushed out nosily; I didn't realize I was holding it. I glanced at the face of my savior, then turned back out to face the ocean, peeking carefully over the edge of the wall.

"Holy shit," I panted. I spun back and smiled widely. "That was awesome."

My savior was a young boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen. He had long, raven hair and rich, russet skin. Exceedingly white teeth. Dark eyes. Dark, scared eyes. His expression was horrified.

"Awesome?" he repeated incredulously. "No it wasn't. You almost died!"

I laughed. "No I didn't. I almost fell. That doesn't mean I would have died."

He scrutinized me carefully. "You weren't thinking about jumping, were you?"

I grinned. "Nope. Not unless I was attached to a bungee cord."

He smiled back briefly, a nervous smile. He toed at the sand. "Okay then. So…what _were _you doing?"

I shrugged, twisting my camera in my hands. "Oh, nothing really. I was just lookin'." I looked past him at the tree line. "It's beautiful here, isn't it? Everything is beautiful. And it doesn't even matter about the weather, that's my favorite part. Here it's snowing one day, raining the next, and maybe sunny the end of the week. Dripping wet, covered in frost, or shadowed by sun, these trees are beautiful. Don't you think?"

He looked from me to the trees, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it's alright." He looked pointedly at my camera. "Are you a professional or something?"

I laughed once. "Oh yeah, totally. It's just my name hasn't been recognized in society yet."

He chuckled. "Ah. Well, good luck with that."

I looked at this boy closely. He looked familiar, though I couldn't recall ever seeing him at school or around town. "You're, um…Jacob Black?" I guessed. "Right?"

He nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Yup."

"I'm Bella," I said. "And you're also a native of the reservation and therefore a perfect specimen." I raised my camera up to my face. "Say 'cheese'."

I snapped the picture too fast for him to really respond. I snorted when I looked at the screen, then I couldn't help myself and just laughed. He was grimacing rather than smiling, one eye half shut, a lock of long hair blowing across his face. I showed him. He cringed but laughed too. I decided to do him a kindness and deleted the picture.

"So," he said, "do you usually have to stand right on the edge of a wall that's completely falling apart just to 'look'?"

"Not particularly. But the heights kind of scare me—you know, I get this kind of twisting, falling feeling in my stomach, and a tightening in my chest. You know the feeling, I'm sure. But I just _love _that."

He looked at me weirdly. My sweet smile didn't falter. I shrugged slightly.

"You're a strange girl, Bella," he said finally.

"Yeah, I know. But it's no fun to be normal. I just meant that I…I like getting adrenaline rushes. I just see it as, living for the moment, making the most of life. You know? And when you get that rush, it's just all so exhilarating, and all your senses are so heightened, you feel invincible. It's the most incredible thing. Nothing makes you feel more alive."

"Wow," he said, impressed.

I dimmed a bit. "Ever since I came to this rank town, I've been bored out of my mind. The scenery's lovely, for sure, but that's absolutely not enough. There's almost nothing to do. It's such a small town, everyone knows each other, no secrets, and everyone goes about their bland little lives like mindless zombies."

"Jeez," Jacob said, mock-shuddering. "Yeah, that's why I don't really leave the reservation. It's way more fun here. My friends and I surf, ride dirt bikes, and…and sometimes we even drink," he admitted. "But it's more fun than what you described. You should come hang with us sometime."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll have to do that."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Hmmm…. I think I know something you'd like. See…some of the older boys, they like to go cliff diving. They jump off those cliffs there"—he pointed out to a series of cliffs that gradually got higher, about half a mile down from where we stood—"and into the water. No ropes or anything. Most of us jump lower down, but they like to show off, says it give them a bigger rush. If you're that desperate, you should try it one day. We could…I mean, we could do it together, if you'd like."

I closed my mouth, for my jaw had fallen open as I gazed at the cliffs. The height. "Oh yeah," I said enthusiastically. "Absolutely! That sounds amazing!"

"Well, you seem to like that stuff a lot, I imagine it would be." His expression turned hesitant. "Um…I have to go," he told me apologetically. "I'd like to stay, but it's getting late…. My dad hates it when I'm out and it's getting dark. Worries, you know?" He rolled his eyes. "Dads."

I snorted in agreement and rolled my eyes as well. "I know, believe me. My dad would throw a fit too."

Then I looked around. Had I really spent so much time on the beach? It _was _getting dark.

Suddenly, I realized that I didn't want to wait for the sun to set. I didn't want to be at the beach, especially not alone, when the sun went down. I didn't want to be outside when it turned dark.

Didn't the vampires come out at night?

"Yeah," I said, slowly retreating backwards, "I…I gotta go too. See ya 'round, Jake!"

I hurried quickly to The Thing (my truck) and locked the door when I shut it.

* * *

><p>Dad was home when I got in the house. The house was dark, the only light being the flashing from the living room television. Of course that's where I found my dad, sprawled across the couch, watching The Game. I was surprised he was awake.<p>

"Bella?"

_Who else?_ I thought. "Yeah, dad, it's me. How was work?"

"Just fine, Bells. How was your day? I thought you were at a friend's house, so I ordered pizza. It's on the table."

"Okay." I grimaced as I stuck my nose in the pizza box, letting the lid fall shut again. Pizza. Freaking pizza all the freaking time. How did my dad live this long without me? I promised myself I would make something the next day. "My day was okay," I said, hunting through the fridge for something suitable to eat. I took out the leftover spaghetti and popped the container into the microwave—there wasn't a lot left. "I was at the beach after school. La Push. It's nice down there, and I was talking with Jacob Black. Know him?"

"Sure I do," dad said with a nod. "Real good kid. Billy Black's son. What were you talking about?"

As I walked over to him, he sat up to make room on the couch. I sat next to him, snuggling against him as he put an arm around me. "Nothing much," I replied. "He seems nice. We were just talking about hanging out sometime. I took some cool pictures; look!" I shoved my camera at him. He took it and started clicking through the pictures.

As I waited for him to finish, I looked at the TV. Small people in lots of padding and uniforms were wrestling on the screen, decorating themselves with major grass stains. How much Tide detergent, I mused, that their mother's must go through a month. The game was called Football, and that was about as much as I knew. That, and the fact that my dad was _always _watching it. Something about it must be interesting enough, particularly since he gets really excited and always yells at the TV. My God, I've _never _seen the man so excited

Well, I hated the show. I glared at the TV. The microwave started beeping. I wanted to watch something else. I wondered my chances of that happening as I looked up at my dad.

"Dad?" I asked. "Have you ever seen the movie _Interview With A Vampire_?"

He finished scanning my pictures and lowered the camera. "Interview with a _what_?"

"Vampire."

"What's a vampire?"

I stared at him blankly. "You have got to be kidding me. No way you really don't know what a vampire is."

He widened his eyes and shrugged. So clueless.

I sighed. Well, if I must, I must. "A vampire is a member of the living dead. They're immortal, stay the same age forever—whatever age they became a vampire at—and they feed off human blood to survive. They're pale, cold, and have fangs." _Hmm…did Jasper have fangs?_ "And they're incredibly sexy, usually."

He looked very puzzled. "You mean… like that Dracula fellow?"

"No—well…yeah, I guess. But more like Lestat, Louis, and Armand…."

"They sound disgusting," he said. "How can anyone like them if they drink human blood?"

"Because," I said bluntly, "they're sexy. And they can drink your blood in a sexy way. And Tom Cruise makes it look _hot_, _and _makes one scary vampire."

"Tom Cruise is a vampire?" My dad laughed once and muttered, "I knew it."

I laughed. "In the Old World," I said, "they call it the Dark Gift."

"Aaaand ya lost me," dad said.

"It's not even worth explaining." I nudged him in the ribs. "Go get my food."

"'Kay," he responded, and got up to comply.

He also brought back another slice of pizza for himself. We ate and sat together in silence, watching The Game (since my idea of watching _Interview With The Vampire_ was a no-go). I tried to make sense of the game, but by the time it was over, _I _was the one who was lost.

"That was an interesting game," I lied as I stood and stretched my stiff limbs. Dad grunted in agreement. "I'm going to bed," I told him, heading for the stairs, "good night!"

"Night, Bells."

I stopped, frozen, at the bottom of the stairs. Staring up them. I gulped. It was so dark up there. Not a light on. The light from the living room TV didn't reach where I stood. The darkness just looked too…menacing.

_ "If I have to, I shall come back here every night and repeat all this. Every night until it becomes too much for you, and you'll want it."_

_Fuck that_, I thought.

I turned and walked back into the comforting light. "On second thought," I told my dad, "I think I'll just stay out here with you a little longer."

"Actually"—dad clicked off the TV, putting us in total darkness.

_Meep._

—"I was just going to turn in myself."

"O…k-kay," I said. "Ah…could I stay in your room for the night?"

"What?" I could picture my father's confusion and surprise perfectly in the dark. "Why?"

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see. "I don't know. Just thought it'd be…fun. A sleepover. Don't you think?"

A long silence. "Don't you think a sleepover with your girlfriends would be more fun?"

"Jeez!" I exclaimed, feigning anger and hurt. "Is it now a crime to want to spend some time with my own father? So what if I'm seventeen! Where's the rule book that says I can't sleep in my parent's room anymore?"

I heard him sigh and a shuffled as he moved towards the stairs. Creaking as he went up them. I followed as close as I could without having my nose actually pressed against his back.

"Alright," he agreed sharply, "fine. But if you're really going to sleep in my room, I don't want to hear any complaining about my snoring."

We reached the top of the steps. I smiled and stepped back as he opened his bedroom door. "Not a peep from me. I prom—IIISE!"

I squealed because a hand darted out from the shadows behind me and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I jumped, my heart stopping and then starting twice as fast again. The hand tightened, pulling a little.

Dad looked back at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, and too loudly, and too panicky. I took a breath. "I mean…yeah, nothing. I just tripped. I'm okay."

"Okay then," dad said, but slowly and sounding suspicious.

Another icy hand trailed quickly down my back.

"Aye!" I cried, jumping again.

"What now?" dad asked, more irritated.

"Uh…I hit my hand against the wall. Never mind, I'm just going to go put on my pajamas. You go ahead into the room."

My eyes were starting to adjust. I saw the outline of his head shaking before he disappeared into the room, shutting the door softly.

I was spun around quickly. In a heartbeat, cold lips were on mine, kissing heatedly. I kissed back unconsciously.

Jasper's red eyes shone in the dark.

"Well, well, well," he drawled, "hello again, sugar."

_Oh boy. Here we go again._

**Haha! I'm so EVIL to leave it there. Don't worry, like I said, next chapter will come quick.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you're still reading...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone reading! You guys are the best! Keep on reading and reviewing, I feel like this story is finally going somewhere.**

Angela was right after all. I _was _too mouthy. I would thank her for telling me to shut my trap, but my current position made me disinclined to do so, since I don't tend to follow advice. Especially good advice.

True enough—yeah…I can admit it—I _should _have shut up. I _should _have shut up way before I told Jasper to go fuck himself. I should have stopped _way _before he started with those hot kisses. I did one thing right at least, tear myself away from that, which took a lot of willpower. But after that, I _should _have just told him to leave instead of mocking him, and boasting the notion that he couldn't do a damn thing to me.

_What _was I thinking!

Anyway, I s_hould _have shut up.

Did I?

Fuck no.

And that's how I got myself tied to chair in the middle of my bedroom, my wrists bound to the arms and my ankles spread and bound to the legs by ripped up pieces of my pillowcase. My own underwear gagged me. He knew I wasn't going to scream, he just didn't want to hear me talk. He had nothing to stop him from having his every way with me, and he made that perfectly clear several times.

"He's already sleeping," he had said with a mocking smile when I told him my dad would come in looking for me. "I can hear him snoring plain as day." I could hear him too, no need for vampire hearing. "At any rate, if he does suddenly stir and come in, I'll send him straight back. See? No problems."

_Yeah, none at all._

Jasper had studied his appearance in the mirror many hours before he came to me, I know he did, because he did that specifically to make me crazy.

He was wearing dark, low slung jeans, paired with black hiking boots. His dark red button down shirt was open completely. The color matched him eyes. His hair was disheveled; I wanted to run my hair through it. But he knew that. I tried not to stare at his chest so much, and his abs. He was so surprisingly muscled considering his lean form. His skin was so white, so flawless. Perfect marble. I ached to touch him. He knew that too of course.

He was looking through my clothing drawer— specifically my underwear drawer—commenting on pieces here and there. He found some lingerie pajamas, and I did not like the ideas I saw on his face at all.

"Interesting," he said, turning to me and holding them up. "As much as I'd love for you to change into these, I'll love more when I've taken everything _off _you."

_Thanks mom. I'm not even going to open the gifts you send me anymore._

"Plus," Jasper continued, "I don't really think these are appropriate for Daddy's lil girl. Am I wrong?" He grinned, baring his fangs wolfishly.

I blushed furiously.

The embarrassing cloth slipped from his fingers. I tried to quickly reign in my emotions.

"Ah, that color is absolutely delectable." He sauntered towards me. "The sight would put a lesser vampire in a frenzy." He started circling around me, his cold fingers twirling my hair around. I tried to stop the shiver, and failed. "Darlin', do we have a _long _night ahead of us."

_I don't know if you've heard of this thing called sleep, but humans need it every night. I haven't gotten any in two days, so…._ I wanted to say this out loud. I started to, then remembered I couldn't. It was a very awful mumble and jumble of noises that only caused Jasper to laugh. _Asshole_.

He put his hands on my knees, and started to slowly slide them up my thighs. A heat started growing between my legs. My fingers curled tightly around the edges of the chair's arms.

"You see, Bella…." His hands started retreating. "You still think you can control your body's reactions to me? Give it up, darlin'. That's why I'm here for you. To teach you how to _feel_. To give you all the pleasures that you want. Only I possess the power to do this to you."

I felt him abruptly send a wave of pleasure out to me. I _felt _it. It was an aura thick in the air that slices straight through me. My back arched, my head falling back, and I moaned loudly into the cloth in my mouth. It didn't do all that great of a job at muffling _that _noise, I could tell.

Just as quickly as he sent out the wave, he took it back. It was gone like the snap of a rubber band. But its effects were still upon me. My heart beat like drum, pulsing through my veins hot and heavy. My panties definitely dampened (not the ones in my mouth, because my mouth went pretty dry). I slumped forward.

_What _was _THAT?_

Jasper laid his soft, cold cheek against mine. His breath blew gently in my ear. "Felt that, did ya?" he taunted. "A little bit of pleasure goes such a long way with you, that's what I love best. i wasn't even trying with that. Now, if I were to give you a stronger sense of it…."

He did it again. I tensed, trying to keep in another moan as I bit down hard, closed my eyes, and burying my face in Jasper's shoulder. He trailed his fingers up along the inside of my thigh. His touch was not cold, but instead dripped pure passion. And what an odd thing to experience emotions in solid form. God, I could _taste _the sex in the air.

I threw my head back and whined. My fingers and toes curled. The pleasure caressed my body, teased me with the lightest of touches, lingering. I could feel myself breaking out into a sweat.

He let the rubber band go again. I felt both release and tension as I leaned forward back against him.

"I could give you the most intense orgasm of your life," Jasper whispered, "without even touching you."

_Oh, God, YES! _I wanted to say.

_No, no, NO. What? What is he doing to you? You're in deep shit, Bella, don't forget it._

"Let me go," I tried to say. It almost sounded like it.

Jasper laughed. And the way he laughed said loud and clear that he understood me. His crimson eyes bore into mine, his sultry smirk matching the gleam in them. They said, _"Not a chance, darlin'."_

I did my best to glare.

"I think you're a bit confused," he said. "Too much pleasure build-up and not enough release. What do you say?"

_You know what I said, _I thought fiercely, sending out all the threatening emotions I could to him.

He tsked sternly. "Bella, Bella, Bella…whatever shall I do with you? I'll have to break that bad attitude of yours, darlin'. It'll really drive a devastating wedge between us, you know."

_Oh, believe me, I know _exactly_ where to shove that wedge. _

I think Jasper guessed the nature of my thoughts. His smile broadened. He swiftly freed me from the gag. Before I could speak, he took hold of my face, and covered my mouth with his own. It was an oddly sweet kiss, with underlying passion just barely restrained. His fingers brushed against my arm, and warmth surged all through it. I closed my eyes and sighed. His kiss left me dazed.

"What was that?" I breathed out.

"Just a kiss." He was pleased with himself, clearly.

I tried to recover myself and raised a dubious eyebrow. "Am I to assume you tied me to a chair to give me 'just a kiss'?"

His face smoothed out abruptly. He got a little more serious. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, liking it more when he had that mischievous look in his eyes. Playfulness was playfulness, but what did it mean when he suddenly developed a serious mood about things? That could be more dangerous.

He slowly sunk to his knees, becoming eyelevel with me. Though it wasn't my eyes he was looking at. His hands smoothed out on my arms. He drank up every inch of my form. My mouth and throat dried.

"Next time…," he said, and his hands took hold of my waist. "Tomorrow night," he said, some of his impish air returning, as his hands inched their way up and under my shirt. "Tomorrow night, I'll remember to bring some proper handcuffs." He smiled, an almost gentle smile, with mocking eyes. "And some other toys if you'd like. Though we already discussed that, with me, you _really _don't _need _them."

"You're—"

He cut me off again, crushing his lips to mine in a total opposite way than his 'just a kiss' kiss. This kiss made me feel like I was melting, blood boiling, on fire wherever he touched me. And again he sent a wave of euphoria out to me. My hands ached to touch him, and my body yearned to press itself as tightly against him as possible. I wanted _everything _from him.

The wave didn't recede when he stopped kissing my mouth and leaned more forward to reach my neck. Pleasure mixed strangely and incredibly with fear. He kissed my neck hungrily, and it wasn't until I felt his teeth grazing my skin did I remember that he was a vampire. My heart pounded wildly, moving almost ice cold blood through my veins. I still wanted him. But I was afraid that he was going to bite me.

He clasped the top of my hands with his own and moved back, taking all the bliss with him. Pure terror was left. My breaths were gasps as I stared at him, trying to feel any sort of pain in my neck that would indicate that he bit me. There was nothing.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella," he chastised. "I know you _love _that fear reaction. I know you're afraid of me." He smiled like a wolf, his voice dropping into a conspiratorial whisper. "Well, darlin'…I wouldn't have it any other way."

I bared my teeth. "You are the most deluded, disgusting _creature _I've ever _met_."

He shook his head, fighting a smile. "Creature? Now I'm cut to the heart." He gave up and grinning, leaning forward once more. He was very careful not to touch me, but to tease me by _just almost _touching me. "S_ssssweet_," he hissed in my ear. "_My sweet_heart. Please don't be unkind."

"You're not even human," I spit.

His eyes bore into mine, and there was a storm there. A bloody storm. "I'm human enough. Besides, I'm _better _than any mortal man you can ever have." His tone got harsher. "And not just for the _sex_, my _sweet_heart. Because I can protect you forever, and give you _everything _you want, and _never _ignore you in any way, or ever stray. Don't you want that guarantee?"

"The word of a _vampire_?" I said before I could stop myself. But he was infuriating. Who was he to criticize the human race? Not every human relationship was so tragic; humans found love. That's all I ever wanted. And then this vampire comes waltzing into my life—and thank God I was tied to a chair because he turned my life so upside down.

I could have sworn I saw him cringe, saw a flash of pain, but maybe it was a trick of the darkness.

If it wasn't the darkness, he recovered in an instant. He stood, but leaned over me, smirking. From one of his fingers, my bra dangled with broken straps in front of my face. The bra I had been wearing a minute previous. I cried out in distress. If only I could have gotten an ankle free, I would have kicked straight between his legs. I don't know for sure if it would have hurt, but it sure as hell would have been satisfying.

"You _bastard_!"

"So I've been told," he replied indifferently.

"And it's not for your winning personality, believe _me_!"

"Bella, I really don't understand way you're being so difficult about this."

My blood boiled—not with lust, with anger. "About _what_?" I hissed.

"Everything." He carefully swept my hair back from my shoulders, and still I had to fight to not enjoy the sensation of his fingers against my skin. "I've never once been rejected by anyone, you know, I've never had to use as much influence against anyone as I do against you." He paused, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I don't want to use influence against you though. Unless it's to _pleasure you_. Whatever you feel for me, I want it to be real."

I snorted. "I feel _real_ly fucking angry right now. Courtesy of you. Congratulations."

He threw up his hands in frustration, straightening and turning away from me. "You don't understand!"

"No, I fucking don't!" I spat. "And you haven't exactly been helpful in explaining."

His eyes blazed. "I did explain. You haven't been listening. Get used to me, Bella, because I'm not going anywhere. I've told you, the roots run too deep already. I'm bound to you. So as much as you want me to leave you alone, I can't. I don't have it in me to leave you, don't you see? We're stuck together. I only want you to see that, to accept it. Is that so much? I only wanted to make the best of it."

My anger dripped away as his tone changed. He sounded so…desperate. So despairing. So…some other D word. I didn't know how to respond to it.

His lips thinned into a bitter line as he looked at me. "As you've already pointed out, I'm not even human. How _repulsive_ I must be to you. Isn't that it, _sweet_heart? NO matter how much pleasure or fear or adrenaline I can feed you, satisfy your dreams with, I'm not human in the end. Hmph. Save your breath, Bella, there's nothing neither of us can do about that. I don't have the wrong girl, but you've got the wrong guy. Isn't it so?"

I tried to justify myself. "Look, it's the truth. You're _not _human. That doesn't make you repulsive to me though. But listen to what you're saying! How would we proceed with anything? From what you've shown me, all you're interested in is sex!"

"I thought that was what you wanted."

I moaned softly. "Oh, _God_, I _do _want it. I do so _much_. But it has to happen right. And I told _you_, I'm saving myself. The person I do it with has to be special to me. This is only the third time we're speaking…."

He sighed. "My apology then, Bella. Darlin'…sweetheart…lovely Bella." My bra slipped from his fingers to the floor. "I didn't mean to make you feel like a whore. Just as I'm sure you didn't mean to call me a _creature_. I don't know how to proceed as much as you do. Was I wrong to assume I could win you by fulfilling your fantasies? Should I stop trying to give you what you want?"

I stayed silent.

"Well, Bella…I'll leave then." He started moving towards the window. "For the night. But…maybe I _won_'_t _be back tomorrow."

He pushed the curtains out of the way and opened the window. It didn't creak as he opened it, like it normally did when I did so. The moonlight created shadows over his chest and abdomen, made the skin glow, and defined his muscles.

"Good night."

His voice was that of a ghost, because he had already disappeared.

…

_Un. Fucking. Believable_.

He left me tied to a chair in the middle of my bedroom, and _I _felt like the jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL.<strong>

**Yeah, okay, i know that chapter was a little short.**

**You'll have to forgive me if I don't update frequently on my stories (for now hopefully). My computer is sooooo fucked up. I work on my older sis's computer when I can, and that's hard to do. People are finally working on my computer to get it fixed, they said it was the worst virus case they had EVER seen. (Do I win an award?)**

**So yeah, hopefully i'll get my own computer back soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! What did ya think? thanks so much for reading! ! !**


End file.
